Republic of the Enclave
The Republic of the Enclave is the direct continuation of the Pre-War United States Senate, and by all accounts, its government. It is composed mostly of individuals of privilege and wealth, which made up the former U.S. upper-class, as well as loyal military officers with ties to powerful corporations. The Enclave takes a hardline conservative stance against all outsiders, closely approaching Nazism of 1930’s-40's Germany. Overview The Republic of the Enclave represents the Enclave organization as a whole, operating in an organizational capacity via a Senate under the President-Elect. Areas that the Enclave operates in or has laid claim to (referred to as Districts or States) have a Senator and General responsible for Enclave operation in the area. In most areas, these operations consist of organizing and maintaining Enclave outposts, monitoring Vaults (within the respective area), and, in some cases, protection of allied factions in the area. Unlike the former United States, the Senate is NOT comprised of democratically elected officials; rather, individuals often inherit the position of Senator from retired or deceased officials. In some cases, however, high ranking military officials or wealthy businessmen are awarded their positions based on merit. The Enclave Republic is by definition a Republic where only wealthy and influential citizens and high-ranking military officials have the right to voice their opinions. Organization Presently, the Enclave Senate is made up of 12 Senators, representing 12 districts. Despite these areas' loyalty towards the Enclave and its agenda, districts and areas controlled by individual Senators are dramatically independent. Often these operational areas have agendas of their own, and only work with other districts when the need arises. It is indeed odd for such an large and bureaucratic organization such as the Enclave to operate in such an incoherent fashion, however, since the last two administrations collapsed so utterly, a more unorthodox way of operating was deemed necessary. In 2278, a secret committee was formed to look at and debate the continued Enclave policies. These meetings and men involved in them essentially ran the larger Enclave organization for a few years after the Raven Rock incident that resulted in the Enclave losing its second Capital. By 2280, the Committee had secured most of the Enclave's territory and had salvaged the government and faction as a organized whole. In late 2285, the Re-Constitutional Act was presented to the Senate and signed shortly thereafter. Senator-General Allen White was elected Presided-Elect, and quickly went about enacting the bill. The Crusade, a group of fanatical military descendants, was forgiven for all their former transgressions against the people of America, and was re-integrated into the Republic with all rights and privileges as American citizens. Enclave Districts *Alabama *Alaska *Alberta *Arkansas *Central Canada (Ronto Enclave) *Montana *New England (Northeast Enclave) *New Jersey *Quebec *Texas (Southern Enclave) *Virginia (The Crusade) *West Virginia The Senate Floor More often than not, Enclave officials and Senators are away from the official headquarters of the Enclave, and unable to take part in the quasi-legislative process of running the Enclave. So in 2275, then-president John Henry Eden devised a method to allow any and all Senators and Enclave officials to take a "real" part in the Senate's legislative meetings. Along with the Senate meetings, individuals with access to this method would have access to any and all data regarding information of the entire Enclave organization. This method involved the latest in virtual reality technology combined with ancient American telecommunication satellites in low orbit over North America. With the inclusion of a small copper strip below the ear and a device referred to as a "key" and a "door", the Senator would be "transported" mentally to a virtual environment called "The Floor", where all Senate meetings would take place, and still do. Enclave Culture The Enclave are the direct descendants of the upper echelons of Pre-War American society. They are a very idealistic organization, and feel that they are superior to the other survivors of the Great War because they are genetically "pure". They have been taught to hate any and all who are not of their own organization or allied to them, thus they have an agenda to "purify" Post-War America. They are hardliners, raised as such, and know little else other then the Enclave propaganda that is fed to them since they were young. While Enclave military and science personnel live all over North America in secure Enclave facilities, most Enclave civilians live in what are known as “Green Zones”. The Green Zones are settlements, facilities, vaults, or any number of types of locations that have been deemed cleared of all threats and are sometimes cleared of radiation, or have used a G.E.C.K. system. The areas are often large, clean, and crime free. Military and science facilities are located in what are known as “Yellow Zones”. These areas are not fully governed by the Enclave; however the local settlements either support the Enclave in some way or do not oppose Enclave activities. The areas of Enclave territory with the smallest Enclave interaction are known as “Red Zones”. These areas are home to covert outposts, with the local populace having very little interaction or awareness of the Enclave. Most of the Vaults in these areas are still under heavy surveillance. Those who are born in the Enclave are considered Enclave citizens. The citizens are granted an education which would be equivalent to Pre-War high school. But in order to gain an education in the citizen's desired line of work, they need to join the Enclave Armed Forces or know the right people. By the age of 18, the citizen is now recognized as being old enough to voice there own opinion and may, if eligible, vote. Citizens looking to join the E.A.F, however, can do so at the age of 17. Enclave Radio During the Eden administration, the “Enclave Radio Initiative” was implemented all across the former United States in Enclave “controlled” zones. This initiative was, in Eden’s words, “To bring the voice of America to the People of the Wasteland”. There are various regional stations broadcasting Enclave propaganda and authorized pro-Enclave programming such as music or talk shows. These programs and music aimed at garnering Enclave and government support through the Wasteland, and was taken further with the renewing of "Project Brainstorm”, a national brainwashing program enacted by the U.S. government before the Great War. The various Enclave sectioned radio stations throughout America have become very popular. The station's audience is large and includes Wastelanders, traders, and mercenaries of varying social standing. Surprisingly, Raiders, traitors, and other social "outcasts" listen in on the programming quite often as well. Although a case could be made that the latter groups simply listen to the programs in a vain attempt to extract information, there have been many reports of survey teams meeting up with these raiders and social outcasts who wish to "do their part in rebuilding America". Economy In the early days after the Great War, the Enclave never truly developed a long-term economic plan. The vast majority of supplies and products that were needed for simple survival were taken from mass storage complexes located either in (like in the cases of off shore platforms) or near the safe house grounds. As the various government safe houses reconnected after the Great War via Air Ship Recon Teams, the safe houses began a limited exchange of resources in order to deal with any unforeseen problems. While the Mass Storage Units were used in the early days to upkeep the personnel and the complex in general, the personnel responsible the finishing the Enclave Mothership and the other various vessels used materials that were left out in the open in cleverly placed warehouses throughout the West Coast. These “public work depots” were part of a Pre-War social works program put into action by the government to give the illusion to the public and their enemies that they were still looking to stabilize their communities and the country rather than nuclear war. Everything was going to plan until the unthinkable happened. The Mothership suffered a critical detonation of its reactor, resulting in a massive exploration that destroyed any hopes of salvaging the ship. The heads of the resource committee and the entire Enclave panicked. With the escape plan fouled, the Senate sent out a message called "Go to Ground." Over the next hundred years, various Enclave safe houses and groups were left to fend for themselves. Although they were able to sustain their existence due to Vault-Tec technology, such as Food Dispensers and Water Purifiers, this was not enough for the surviving citizens. The Resource Committee began a series of individual operations in resource and salvage gathering. One of the most effective operation undertaken at this time was to refit derelict off shore drilling platforms into deep sea mining crafts. Despite the varies operations and the later Transcontinental Air Lanes many safe houses were lost. It wasn’t until the Alaskan Exploration team discovered massive oil fields uncovered by the Great War that the economic downturn receded and the Enclave was once again stabilized. With the remaining safe houses presiding with independent resource and supply exploration such as off shore mining, Mass Salvage Excavation and Hydroelectric Fission, the greater Enclave government was able to focus its economic plans to gaining vast supplies of raw materials and oil in Alaska. Although by the 2200, many Enclave Safe Houses had ample machine shops and Vault-Tec Auto Producers, the Republic had no major production plants and/or factories. With the establishment of New Anchorage in 2203 and the later subjugation of the regional Inuit communities, the Enclave began a massive industrial works program in Alaska to secure Enclave economic pursuits within North America. Using the Inuit as forced labor, the Enclave was able to build dozens of Auto Factories and hundreds more mining and excitation plants to run them. By the 2262, the Enclave Economy was a vast and massive machine, pumping out fresh food, new medicine, and advanced weapons. Everything the Enclave would ever need to continue its fight all over North America and satisfy its citizens can and will produce. There are literally warehouses all over the former USA full of supplies that the Enclave just sits on. But despite this the Enclave Citizenry craves more, and more. More food, more luxury, and of course more land. For having a severely low population, the Enclave continue to push for greater control over the lands they clam to be theirs already. The low population has become so serious that the Senate in 2234 rescinded most of the various laws on slavery. Today most major production factories or Enclave settlements have a 65% work force of forced labor, with the remanding 45% left to robotic workers. Unlike the inefficient and barbaric control practices when dealing with slaves in the wasteland, the Enclave have taken the humane approach with 80% of their slaves either being implanted with a control chip in the slave's brain or performing lobotomies. To transport the products made in the factories, the Enclave have set up an extensive air and sea shipping lane network all over the North American continent. These lanes, initially set up to reconnect and supply other Enclave shelters after the war, are completely safe from raiders and are for the most part automated. The Air Transport Ships Transcontinental Air Lanes is today relatively automatic, transporting men and material to all corners of the Republic. With the devastating Soviet Invasion of 2262, the Enclave power base of Alaska was in dire need of repair and outside assistance from the rest of the Enclave in order for it's economy to be returned to its former glory. The Southern safe houses (now Districts) stepped up their economic pursuits within their territories. In the Gulf regions, some of the Enclave scavengers simply used modified Construction and Demolition Bots to literally recycle every bit of scrap and debris they could find, and would often recycle an entire town into useful material. With the introduction of the Re-Constitutional Act, many main land salvage and recycling operations were forced to end. The Resource Committee reviewed the options available, and began developing economic plans for the post Re-Constitutional Act. Its still too early to see if the new economic plans being applied can sustain the greater Enclave organization, but since the Republic will be dramatically lessening its involvement in the American Wastelands, it's the present Administration's hope that the Republic will survive and prosper. Science and Technology The Enclave is the greatest bastion of human technology in the world. Their technological progress wasn’t even slightly fazed when the Great War occurred, although it was setback development-wise by the loss of world-wide trade and idea spreading, not to mention the loss of resources in the wake of the Great War. And now they have the capability to save the world from the nuclear fallout. However since the Enclave was "somewhat" involved in causing the nuclear fallout, they don’t really care much about restoring the planet. The Enclave's scientific endeavors are numerous and great, but the most important project by far is the Vault Project. Today, many of the Vaults have been opened or destroyed, and the remaining Vaults are on the verge of being compromised. However, to the prominent scientific community, this doesn’t mean the end of the Experiment; far from it, in fact. Today, Eyebots and other means of surveillance have been placed to observe the areas around the Vaults and to monitor the remaining descendants of the Vaults. The Enclave Science Agency has compiled volumes of data regarding the most important in the project. These Vaults can be found in the Vault Data Archive. At present, the Enclave have advanced their scientific prowess to utilize microprocessors, nano-bots, advance robotics, biotechnology and DNA splicing. They have also successfully produced cybernetically enhanced humans and clones of fallen Enclave personnel. Open of the most successful enhanced warrior projects is the training program Project Warrior Weapons, a child-snatching project that raises young Wastelanders to be the Enclave's ultimate commandos and assassins, creating a loyal force without risking the loss of pure human life. In the field of robots and electronics, the Enclave have made many great leaps and bounds in the production and enhancements of these essential products. One of the more interesting is the Enhanced Robotic Project, in which the Enclave have made several prototypes that are more capable then any of their predecessors. However, attempts to mass produce these prototypes have failed, simply because of more practical things resources could be used for. Despite the Enclave's numerous advances, they still heavily rely on crude oil or atomic energy to power much of their equipment. The Enclave was once the leader in the Space Race, and after the war, was preparing to make the final leap into deep space. But since the Great War, the Enclave have chosen other courses or actions, and today, much of their space agency is in ruin. Some blame the failure of the Vault project, stating that if the inhabitants were more capable, the Enclave government would not have scrubbed the space exodus. Enclave Armed Forces Main Article: Enclave Armed Forces The Enclave maintains the only standing, professional military in the world, drawing elements from all over the globe; most importantly, from North America. The President's forces, ranging from The Crusade's militant extremists to the Guardian's shock troopers, are an excellent fighting force, where troops ranging from the Northeast Enclave to the Southern Enclave fight in the name of America. Foreign Affairs The Enclave Government is one of the largest organizations in the Americas, and thus comes into contact with a multitude of other groups, whether they would like to or not. In the past, the Enclave had a strict no-interaction policy with local affairs; this has evolved into minimal orchestrating/manipulating regional affairs to benefit the Enclave position. Today, the Enclave are now openly dominating or controlling regions that are of strategic or regional importance, setting up road blocks, outposts, and regional military bases and authority. Since the transition of the US government into the Enclave, the government has declared six wars, two states of emergency, and have fought in hundreds of small regional wars to benefit the greater whole of the USA. Enemy Factions The following are considered massive threats to national security, and as such are considered enemy combatants at all times, regardless of current relations and reactions. *Soviet Union *The Brotherhood of Steel **Manhattan Order of Steel *The Reborn Empire Of Japan *New California Republic (NCR) *Fraternity of the Landscar *American Wasteland Army *Canadian Freedom Forces *Red Faction *The Union *Etc. Neutral Factions These are groups that the Enclave does not trust and will not trade or interact with. Often, these groups will not be recognized by the Enclave government as an independent faction or nation, complete with their own sovereignty. *United Armed Forces Allies and trading partners Allies and civilized people are few and far apart in today’s world, but the Enclave have found a few friends around the world. The "Allies" may not be of any immediate use to the Enclave, but some of the largest, more developed nations they have allied with have become great trading partners and sources of needed man power by way of mercenaries. *Brazilian Empire *The German Coalition History Origins One of the few old world organizations to survive the Great War, the Enclave was once the shadow government of the United States. Members of the Enclave were hardliners, who both embraced the idea of a nuclear war and knew that the common man could not survive it. They believed that as long as the "important people" of the United States survived, they could regroup quickly and wipe out communism once and for all. Though not technically part of the Enclave, many powerful corporations benefited from the Enclave’s actions and their research facilities were protected during the firestorm of 2077. In 2073, as the global race to exploit the handful of remaining natural resources reached its fevered peak, the United States managed to stake a claim on the world's last known supply of crude oil, buried thousands of feet beneath the Pacific Ocean. Poseidon Oil, a major U.S. energy concern, was contracted to build an oil rig and extract the oil. Before long, the oil ran dry and it was abandoned by Poseidon. Come 2077, with total nuclear war rapidly arriving at America's doorstep, the President of the United States and a number of other United States government officials left their posts to take refuge in a number of secret locations around the world. Among them was the Poseidon Oil Rig. Here, the President himself set up a secret base from which the U.S. government could continue to exist and wage war on China, with the eventual goal of retaking the continental United States. After War Succession In March 2077, prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreated to remote sections around the globe and made contingency plans for continuing the war. *One of the few old world organizations to survive the Great War was the Enclave. *Enclave used Poseidon Energy facilities - protected during the firestorm of 2077. *In 2241, NORAD was offline, and there was the large Crater in 2253. *The status of the Enclave President's position was questioned by Brotherhood of Steel. Matthew, their representative in San Francisco, referred to Dick Richardson as the "so-called President". *In 2277 there was no U.S. government presence at government buildings such as the Pentagon and the Capitol. *The federal government may not have ever considered the Vaults as society's best chance for survival - the government may have considered themselves the best candidates for rebuilding the world and already had themselves covered in the event of a nuclear or biological war by relocating to other remote installations across the nation (and elsewhere) that weren't necessarily Vaults. The Enclave certainly didn't seem to be devoting much effort to digging up any other vaults and trying to use the human stock there to rebuild civilization. This was due in part to the ongoing Vault Experiment Program that was critical to the Enclave “master plan“. The Vault Experiment Program The Vaults were funded by the U.S. government and, accordingly, the government had control over them. Ostensibly, they were intended to allow a selection of privileged United States citizens to survive the Great War. Secretly, however, a large part of the Vault Project had a far more sinister goal. The U.S. government's real plan to survive a nuclear war was simply to find another planet to live on after blowing up this one. A spacecraft designed to ferry the human race to another planet was either under construction or ready to go before the Great War. The plan was for the government to flee to the Oil Rig and other safe houses, to wait out the War, and then pack up the populations of the Vaults to go into space. Any voyage to space would have been very difficult and fraught with unforeseeable complications. Thus, to test the aptitude of the average American person to travel to another planet, many of the Vaults were designed to have some sort of critical flaw. For example, Vault 12 in Bakersfield, California (better known now as the Necropolis) had a faulty Vault door that wouldn't close all the way, allowing dangerous radiation to leak in, leading to the creation of California's ghoul population. Vault 15, which is a few miles east of Vault 13, was built normally (the rock slide that buried its control center was accidental), but it was populated with a diverse mix of races and peoples to see what sort of tensions arise when varied backgrounds are packed into a small environment. Vault 13 was intended to stay shut for a full 200 years to test the effects of long term isolation (but due to a broken water chip, it was opened prematurely). The types and purposes of the experiments go on. Seventeen of the Vaults, among them Vault 8, were control groups, Vaults intended to exist as publicly stated to serve as reference points for the other Vaults. In order to monitor the populations being experimented upon, the Enclave's Oil Rig possessed a great deal of equipment that allowed them to observe and control the Vaults. For example, the Enclave sent the all clear signal to Vault 8 shortly after the War, prompting them to leave their Vault and build their City. These monitoring tools also let the Enclave see that the population of Vault 13 was largely intact. Thus, they traveled in force to Vault 13 and sent a command to the Vault's computers to open the Vault door. After taking care of some mild resistance, the Enclave troops rounded up the residents of Vault 13 and shipped them off to the Oil Rig in Vertibirds to take part in the Chemical Corps' FEV experiments. Early Enclave Space Program The Vaults experiment were key to the successful survival of humanity as it travel and colonized the stars. The lessons learned in both the failed the successful vaults would allow Enclave scientist to properly prepare for all possible accurse that they might face before the mass exoduses. The American government had spent decades developing their space agency. From its rocky and difficult start in the 1960’s to its triumphant successes and winning the world’s Space Race to the Moon, the Enclave inherited the greatest space program that humanity had ever built. The technology to propel ships deep into space was there and the Enclave made it a point long before the Great War to save the knowledge and technology behind them so that even after the Apocalypse they could continue to build and manufacture such vessels. Some time in 2092, the Mothership meant to guide and safely ferry the majority of the American survivors, suffered a grievous set back. An unknown event lead to an explosion and massive decompression within the engineering decks. 85% of the fuel supply was lost in the decompression and destroyed within the ocean depths. The Early Days of the Enclave After the failure of the Mothership, the Enclave was quick to announce an end to all attempts to reconnect with the Vaults and make permanent connections to the major safe houses. In 2093, the government officially sent out an order to go to ground once again while the government figured out their next move. For a long time after the Great War, the Enclave sat quietly in its Oil Rig, gradually reconnecting with other Enclave safe house and facilities. They consolidated and reorganized their forces into safe and secure location. And, most importantly, they began working on gaining a technological edge over anyone that would oppose the Enclave. They researched new technologies such as the Advanced Power Armor and plasma energy. Periodically, reconnaissance teams and eyebots were sent out to evaluate the mainland and search for former assets of the United States government. In 2203, the first large scale exploration and reconnaissance teams were sent to Alaska in search for needed oil and raw materials needed for further expansion. What they found wasn’t completely unexpected, a far stretching radioactive wasteland more heavily hit by foreign nukes. However, to the surprise of all involved, the massive nuclear craters revealed the presence of deep and massive crude oil beds. The Enclave immediately set up shop. A month later, the Enclave had restocked their Vertibird fuel supplies and began planning operations into the West Coast. With fresh storehouses of oil and raw materials at their disposal, the Enclave felt it was safe and decided it was time to move out and start working towards the rebirth of America. Using their rather impressive Vertibirds, the Enclave sent out scouting parties all over California, the closest state to the Oil Rig. What they found there scared them considerably: mutation was abundant was rampant. The Enclave scouting parties arrived in California after the Master's defeat, and so saw super mutants and ghouls littering the land and the destruction and ravages they caused. When this was reported to the higher-ups of the Enclave, it was decided that all of the mutants would have to go. It occurred to the Enclave that those who had lived out in the open on the mainland for over a hundred years since the end of the War must have been contaminated or compromised somehow by radiation...or worse (indeed, most people living in the Wasteland were inoculated with an airborne mutation of FEV, immunizing them to the full effects of the real serum). These mutants too, then, would have to be destroyed before "true" humanity, "true" America, could once again lay claim to the mainland. Reconnaissance and exploration of California continued: the Enclave didn't have any means of carrying out their genocidal ambitions (short of destroying the world all over again with nuclear weapons, that is). Eventually, Enclave troops stumbled across the old abandoned Mariposa Military Base, where research on the Forced Evolutionary Virus had been done before the Great War. FEV was what created the super mutants that most threatened the Enclave, and it would eventually come to be the Enclave's solution to these same mutants. The Enclave excavated the Military Base, largely using slave labor gathered from the nearby mining town of Redding, California, eventually finding the vats deep inside the lower levels of the base. Though they had been buried in rock and forgotten for decades, the Vats still contained that old familiar green bubbling gunk, Forced Evolutionary Virus. The Enclave gathered samples to be sent back to the Oil Rig for further analysis. Before long, though, the slave miners, some being fully exposed to raw FEV, others likely falling into the vats accidentally, began to mutate into a second generation of super mutants. The mutant slaves soon overthrew their guards. Seizing their weapons, hardware left behind by the first Mutant Army, or anything lying around, the super mutants stormed the upper levels and quickly overran the troops in the base. Panicked and retreating, the Enclave troopers on the upper levels fled the base and used explosives to seal the entrance, trapping the second generation mutants inside the base. Oil Rig Period Executive Branch *According to Fallout Bible, Presidential powers were as follows: **Presidential Orders could concern military research and data protection as well as Presidential Directives could concern armed forces conditioning and testing programs. **Presidential decisions could concern major importance scientific projects connected with military actions. **The President directly controlled all the automatic Emergency Defensive Systems on the oil rig. *In year 2220 Congressman Richardson was elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father, the previous U.S. president. It is not certain, if present in year 2241 President Dick Richardson was the one elected in 2220, however it was possible (eg. he could had some term off, terms were longer then four years, or term limits were removed/never implemented). There was the Cabinet mentioned also. It was addresse of the Project report from United States Chemical Corps and Power Plant Operations report from Atomic Energy Commission. Its seat was Executive Office on the oil rig.The only known cabinet level administration officer in the Enclave was Vice-President, the first person in the presidential line of succession. *There were some executive agencies present after the War, like the Secret Service, the Atomic Energy Commission, the National Aeronautics & Space Administration (NASA) and the (cut off) Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). United States Armed Forces were present and its Enclave Patrols at Navarro perimeter expressed like some border police also. Legislative Branch *Vice President was present on the Enclave oil rig (he shall be President of the Senate). According to Fallout Bible, since August 1, 2215, Congressman Richardson was rising to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson. Judicial Branch *No information about this branch, except the fact that court martial was performed by Armed Forces officers (part of executive branch). The Final Solution Even though things went badly at Mariposa, the Enclave still had the samples of FEV they needed. Back at the Oil Rig, the United States Chemical Corps began work on the serum immediately. They found that it would be possible to make from FEV an incredibly potent and lethal toxin. But, in order for research to progress, they would need test subjects. They needed two test groups: one of clean, pure humans and another composed of 'mutants' that lived all over the mainland, suffering radiation and FEV exposure for decades that, to the Enclave, made them unclean. The unclean sample was easily obtained by kidnapping the entire population of Arroyo. The clean group would be more difficult to obtain though. The Enclave wouldn't allow the Chemical Corps to use people living on the Oil Rig (presumably because they were all too important to the Enclave's various projects). So, they had to look elsewhere. Once again, the mainland provided the needed stock. The stock source turned out to be the residents of Vault 13, the 'Control Group', as President Richardson put it. Before long, the Chemical Corps developed their supertoxin. It was found to be 100% lethal to tainted humans. Just as the Enclave was preparing to launch the poison into the jet stream to kill the entire population of the mainland, a tribal known as the Chosen One arrived at the Oil Rig on the Poseidon Oil tanker that had sat in San Francisco for years. The Chosen One freed the survivors of both the Vault 13 population as well as the Arroyo tribals and started a self destruct sequence in the Oil Rig that destroyed the entirety of the Enclave's headquarters, saving the world from horrible death at the hands of the mutant FEV. The Enclave's president at the time of the Oil Rig's destruction was Dick Richardson, the son of a previous president, and his vice-president was Daniel Bird. Aftermath, Exodus to the East In 2241, the capital of the Enclave and its defacto command center were assaulted and destroyed, and President Dick Richardson and his entire staff was killed in the ensuing battle. With this unexpected and damaging turn of events, the Senate broke and went into hiding with their individual commands and accumulated wealth. The members that made up the remainder of the Senate were too spineless and cowardly to inspire the resurrection of a unified Enclave organization. Within months the Enclave Remnant was at its own throat and the fate of the Republic and all that it had accomplished was at jeopardy. It was at this time of confusion and doubt in the Enclave's goals that John Henry Eden, the sole surviving member of Richardson's administration, stepped forward and took control of the Enclave Remnant, ordering the relocation of the Enclave's main operation over to the East Coast at Raven Rock in the Capital Wasteland. This mass migration of Enclave materials and personnel re-established the East Coast as the center of Enclave politics and activity. Along with the reactivation of Raven Rock, Enclave forces also established a military presence in the former states of Virginia, Maryland, Rhode Island, and New York. The Age of Eden 2246 was an important year for John Henry Eden. Eden was sworn in as President-Elect to the reunited Republic. Eden was now in full command of the Enclave. He was quick to rebuild the damaged connection between the various Enclave bases and districts. He established new programs to reach out to the Wasteland's populace. The greatest of these programs were the Enclave radio stations. Eden, along with the Senate, branched out from the former Administration's isolationist practices and dealt with more and more outside factions. Eden was credited with the 2249 free trade agreement with the Brazilian Empire, providing the Enclave with a superior position within the Americas and gaining huge quantities of freshly grown produce and medical products. By 2277, the Senate had come out of hiding, and swore loyalty to Eden as the rightful elected leader of the Republic. With the Enclave back in full action, Eden outlined the Enclave's new directives, which were: Establish and enforce the Enclave presence among the general populace, with the disposal of genetic non-compliance offenders. *I. Establish constituency enforcement point at coordinates 39.138 x -77.070. Monitor civilian movement in area, and debrief superior regarding any events of notable significance or regularity. *II. Distribute purified water rations to civilians willing to submit to genetic compliance screening. Participation in screening is compulsory for all civilians, and use of force is authorized in enforcement. *III. Genetic non-compliance offenders should be detained at checkpoint. *IV. To conserve consumption of Enclave resources, detainees should be disposed of by flame only when withholding facility becomes overcrowded, or detainees become unmanageable, whichever comes first. The Raven Rock Incident In late 2277, in the midst of Operation Purifier, Raven Rock was destroyed. The resulting devastation shut down the Senate Floor and Enclave Communication Network. More importantly, President Eden was killed and his administration scattered. The Enclave was once again scattered by this major blow. Re-Construction In the Aftermath of the D.C. Capital destruction and the Enclave's forces withdrawing from the region, the greater Enclave Republic descended once again into disarray. But fortunately, for the Republic's trusted members of the Senate and military, they were ready for such an occurrence. Within a year, the Communications network was back up to 60% of standard operations, and by the next year the Senate Floor was back up. In year 2245, Senator-General Allen White was elected President. With politics in his blood and military life in his soul, Senator White was supported by all branches of the government (those that did not seem to have disappeared). With his election to the office of Commander-in-Chief, President White and his administration went about reorganizing the Enclave Republic and her armed forces. Even before his election to Office of the President, White spearheaded a bill that he would later enact into law. The Re-Construction Act was a dramatic set of laws that would re-organize the entire Enclave Republic. *I. All armed conflict operations will eminently end. Only Senate-approved theaters of war will remain active and any new major engagements will have to go through Presidential approval. **I.a. The Guardians will be increase and redeployed to secondary conflict theaters. *II. Enclave Radio and public programming will be increased along with SS funding of Enclave friendly factions throughout the American Wastelands. *III. Economic pursuit such as continental trade and local companies will be reasserted and increased to include covert trade with Wasteland corporations and companies that will bring in large amounts of income and savaged resources. *IIII. The Enclave Space Program will be reassessed to see if mining asteroid in space is economically beneficial and if possible the reestablishment of lunar space bases. By the end of 2287, the majority of EAF had withdrawn back into the Enclave safe houses and Green Zones. In its place, the Guardians were increased and deployed in the various hot spots. Their mission, like always, was to bring proper Enclave propaganda to indoctrinate Wastelanders into supporting the Enclave's goals. Military outposts and surveillance posts were kept open to supervise Guardian military and public work operations. In the safety of the well defended Green Zones and safely secured Enclave facilities, the Enclave went about rebuilding itself, starting with its dangerously low population. EAF men and women were happy to finally be allotted the time to spend building their families and enjoying the sweet fruits of there efforts. By the end of 2290, the Enclave had once again successfully returned to their existence as an unseen governing force across the Americas. The enemies of the Republic were left to fight among themselves, with only the Guardians remaining in the limelight, as all other major Enclave presence returned to the Green Zones to rebuild their own homes. With the indoctrination of the Crusade in 2286, this further allowed EAF members to enjoy time building their families and the population of the Enclave Republic. TO BE CONTINUED Enclave Timeline 2077- Great War * US safe houses are sealed and go to ground. * Communications between all safe houses are severed, due in part to heavy radiation in the atmosphere and destruction of communication system in the ensuing nuclear holocaust. * The Mothership built to ferry and send American citizens to Mars begins its final stages of construction. All that remains is to finish the Vault experiment and gather the passengers. 2078 * Operation “Out Reach” commences to reconnect to all US safe houses and Vaults. * All abroad US ships and divisions are ordered to return home. The remains of the Pacific and Atlantic fleets return to their respective safe houses Stateside. * The first Airship is launched. 2080 * The Capital of the Poseidon Oil Rig establishes contact with Hawaii and the Mid-Pacific offshore platforms. * Over the next ten years the government, now calling themselves the Enclave, reconnects to all major Safe Houses that are to be evacuated into space. * The Inter-Continental Air Highway for supplies and transport Airships is established. 2092 * The Mothership suffers a grievous set back, unknown event lead to an explosion and massive decompression within the engineering decks. 85% of the fuel supply is lost in the decompression and destroyed within the ocean depths. * The Enclave organization panics. 2093 * With their escape plan fouled, the Government sends out an order to go to ground once again while the government figures out their next move. 2156 * Vault ER-67 is prematurely opened. * March 25th - Enclave Armed Forces attack Austin in an attempt to regain control over the Vault and it's contents. * March 30th - Austin's forces are defeated. Enclave take control of the city. 2167 *The Enclave gains complete dominance over Austin. A 20 foot wall is built around city limits; the "Capitol" is complete. 2179 * Enclave officials from all over the U.S meet in Austin; the meeting lasts 2 days. 2203 * The first large scale exploration and reconnaissance team are sent to Alaska in search for needed Oil and raw materials. * New Anchorage is establish with the discovery of mutated fossil fuel. 2234 to 2239 * The first wars with the Canadian Remnant Forces begin. The Enclave establishes dominance, although it cannot completely route the Canadian Remnant. * A Contingent of Enclave Personnel is sent to Fort Boyd on the U.S. East Coast to establish a foothold. 2241 * The government, tired of hiding, slowly begins to establish its dominance and control over the mainland, starting on the West Coast. * The capital is destroyed by an army of savage traitors. 2242 * The government, now leaderless descends, into chaos. * Individual Senators and military commanders begin personal wars against their enemies, whether they are Wastelanders or groups of other Enclave. 2245 * John Henry Eden comes forward as the sole surviving member of the former administration and begins reconstructing the Enclave. * The military begins a mass exodus across America to the former Washington, D.C., where President Eden has decreed that the Enclave would rebuild the city into the next Capital. 2250 *The Northeast Enclave begins building up their forces for their exit from the Providence Base. 2252 * Gregory York receives orders from President John Eden. He is told to mobilize his forces. * Enclave Forces enter Baltimore, establish Federal Hill as their base of operations. 2256 * First encounter with Manhattan Order of Steel. 2262 * The Soviet Union invades Alaska with a massive invasion force of thousands; many believe this is but a prelude to a full continental invasion. 2263 * The Canadian Remnant Armed Forces enter the war against the Soviet Union. * An alliance is signed between the two longtime enemies, in order to defeat the greater threat of the Soviet invasion. * The largest military relief convoy ever assembled, comprising of land, sea and air vehicles, is ordered to Alaska. 2264 * The war ends. The resulting conflict leaves all parties involved militarily depleted. The Enclave declares Victory-in-Alaska Day, or V-A Day. 2277 * After rebuilding the Enclave Armed Forces, Eden declares the time of heathenism and barbarity in the Wasteland over and fully occupies D.C. area. * The Raven Rock Incident occurs. The Enclave is pushed out of the D.C. area once again by descendants of the same traitors that destroyed the former Capital on the East Coast. President Eden is killed in the destruction of the capital along with the Central Senate Floor Databank. The Enclave is once again in a state of panic. * In late 2277, the Southeast Enclave Science Division is successful in reconstructing the Central Senate Floor Databank in Sky City. This allows for the Enclave to reestablish communications with most of the Enclave in the former United States. Allen White is credited with keeping the Enclave together at this unstable and dangerous time. 2278 * A group of high ranking officials in several departments of the Enclave government convenes to discuss the future of the Enclave. This group is referred to as the Committee. 2279 * The Enclave infiltrates and destroys the headquarters of the fanatical military organization known as The Crusade. 2280 * The Northeast Enclave forces are forced out of New York City by the Manhattan Order of Steel and it's allies. 2281 * Under the command of General Ibram Chase, Enclave forces prevent the NCR and BoS from making peace. 2285 * The New England War begins, with the Enclave facing off against numerous militant organizations. * The Re-Constitutional Act is passed by the Senate, with large scale military operations throughout the Americas ending. The Enclave begins reconstruction efforts and ends major involvement with the Wasteland. Radio Broadcasts are widened to reach out to all of America excluding the NCR territories. * Allen White, Enclave General and Senator of the Southeast Enclave, is elected President, and begins to reform the Enclave and rebuilding the government's reputation. 2286 * The Crusade is integrated into the Republic. The pure humans of the Crusade are allowed to keep many of the institutions within their own districts and a standing military inside the Enclave Armed Forces on the East Coast. Virginia becomes the 18th Republic district, with an Enclave embassy at every major Crusade base. List of known districts of the Enclave Capital Wastes, Former D.C. Raven Rock was selected as to be the Enclave information hub, and in 2241 was chosen to be the new sight of the capital after the destruction of the Oil Rig on the West Coast. For more information, please consult the Enclave archives, Raven Rock. It was later destroyed by the Lone Wanderer, another blasted Vault citizen. Providence Base, New England Led by Gregory York. Providence Base is the main headquarters of the Northeast Enclave. The Northeast Enclave controls all of New England except Maine and New York City. After the defeat of the D.C. Enclave during Project Purity, Gregory York took absolute control over the Northeast Enclave and went rogue with the group. New Anchorage base, Alaska Some time during the Oil Rig administration, the Enclave sent a sizable reconnaissance team to Alaska to investigate signs of raw materials (such as uranium and steel) and any other resource that may be deemed useful to the Enclave in future operations. What they found wasn’t completely unexpected; a far stretching radioactive wasteland more heavily hit by foreign nukes. However to the surprise of all involved, the massive nuclear craters revealed the presence of deep and massive crude oil beds. The Enclave immediately set up shop. A month later, the Enclave had restocked their Vertibird fuel supplies and began planning operations going into the West Coast once again. Although the West Coast operation did not go according to official plans, the Enclave oil refinery and base still exist. Over the next quarter of a century, the base was dubbed “New Anchorage”, having seen its share of action with numerous wildlife attacks and even a full blown invasion by the resurrected Soviet Union. (PLEASE SEE ENCLAVE AFTER ACTION REPORTS FOR FURTHER INFORMATION.) Hell’s Door Step, Hawaii Situated slightly off the coast of the island chain of Hawaii. The naval and research facility is one of the largest off-coast installations ever constructed by the Enclave. It has been nicknamed “Hell’s Door Step” due to its proximity to the heavily bombed out U.S. naval port of Pearl Harbor. This installation is home to the second largest Enclave population on the Pacific Coast of the United States. Although attempts have been made to clean the islands of contaminant and to use a G.E.C.K. system, the islands are still unsuitable for Enclave settlement. Federal Hill, Maryland Federal Hill; located in the ruined urban landscape of Baltimore city. This base has become significantly more important in the wake of the “Raven Hill” incident. Charged with heavy military patrols and support, the base housed a large stockpile of equipment. 'CBR-787 - City 7' Formed by the Enclave as they arrived in Austin. CBR-787 was one of the few city wide areas fully devoted to scientific advancement. Chain-link fences and sniper towers surrounded it to keep civilians inside and "safe" from the contaminated Wasteland. In 2279 it was liberated by the Western Brotherhood of Steel Outcast Division and the local Union. It is no longer an Enclave base. Suffolk County, New York First established in 2239 at Fort Boyd, Long Island, to establish an Enclave presence in the region, the Enclave Detachment at Fort Boyd has since become an isolated bastion consisting purely of Enclave Military, Technical, and Scientific Personnel. No radio contact has been made with other Enclave presences, even the relatively nearby Northeast Enclave, with the result being that the Enclave Soldiers stationed at the Fort have had no access to newer, post-2241 Enclave technologies. The Fort itself is heavily defended with Plasma and Minigun Turrets, Robots, and Enclave Patrols, and scavenging parties are frequently sent to gather material. The Enclave Detachment at Fort Boyd is oblivious to other Enclave presences in its area. By User:Templar88 Category:Groups Category:Restoration